Two Worlds, Two Hearts
by lonelybird
Summary: i am really bad at summarys so you will just have to read
1. Default Chapter

Two Worlds, Two Hearts  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first Gundum Wing Story, But Instead of Heero and Duo as Pilots, I Have made Heero an angel from one world and Duo a demon from another world. Also there is some yaoi and angst, but not that much. These two do not belong to me so there is no need to sue me, enjoy(  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Worlds, Two Hearts  
  
Story by.  
  
Ammie Henry  
  
On the planet of Arcadia, there was born to the royal family a young angel named Heero. This boy was the only child of King Yama and Queen Larisea. Little did prince Heero know that when he had grown his path would cross with another?  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
On the planet of Dracona, there was born a young demon named Duo. His parents were killed by people from Arcadia; the young prince was there to see his father kill Duo's parents. Then the king walked over to the young boy, raising his sword to strike down the young demon boy. Heero stopped his father, telling him to let the boy go. When Duo saw this brief distraction he took that opportunity to escape.  
  
The young boy ran as far as he could until he found a hiding place, Duo watched the king and his son leave before emerging from his hiding place. Walking over to where his parents' bodies lay, Duo bent down and started to cry. What will he do? Now, that his parents are dead.  
  
Many years had past since that day; Duo had lived in the city orphanage until he was 14. Heero had grown a lot too; he was being trained to kill demons like his father. The day of the prince's first demon hunt came; everyone on the planet of Arcadia was celebrating. All the nobles and people from the kingdom, they were there to send off the prince and celebrate his first kill.  
  
Duo had been walking down the street when he heard about the hunt. He knew that he must find a good hiding place if he was going to live through this. Duo ran as fast as he could, then found a good place to hide. Duo found a old church that had been not used for about 50 years.  
  
Heero walked silently down the streets of Sandros city, he looked for the slightest movement. As Heero past the old church, he noticed that the front doors were left a little open. Heero headed for the opening and stepped inside. Creeping around in the building Duo tried his best not to be noticed.  
  
As he was walking quietly across a walkway, the floor started to give out. Heero turned in time to see, Duo fall with the ruble to the floor. Walking over to the boy, Heero lifted his spear. He was about to strike down the demon, when the prince noticed. That this was the same boy whose parents were killed by his father.  
  
"Go ahead and kill me" said Duo, Heero looked at the fallen boy and said "I am not going to kill you, I remember you". Duo looked at him a little confused, but then it hit him. This was the son of the man that murdered his parents, "YOU!, Your father killed my mom and dad". Heero shook his head then bent down to Duo, "Yes he did and I hate him for it, I will not kill you because." Heero trailed off as he turned away from Duo.  
  
Heero was about to leave when Duo grabbed his arm,"Please don't go, I love you Heero". Heero was supprised by the sudden display of emotion. He turned around and smiled at Duo. Pulling the smaller man into his arms, Heero held him tight.  
  
Duo looked at the tall man "Heero?" "Yes Duo".  
  
"What will we do about your father?"  
  
"Leave him to me, I will handle it"  
  
"I love you Hee-chan"  
  
"Ilove you too Duo-chan"  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what did you think about the first chapter of my story. (  
  
Please review thanks;) 


	2. Two Worlds, Two Hearts Part.2

Two Worlds, Two Hearts  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first Gundum Wing Story, But Instead of Heero and Duo as Pilots, I Have made Heero an angel from one world and Duo a demon from another world. Also there is LOTS yaoi and Lemon, that much. These two do not belong to me so there is no need to sue me, enjoy(  
  
  
  
By.  
  
Ammie Henry  
  
Heero picked the smaller boy up into his arms and carried him into the back of the church. Laying the boy on the bed, Heero began to strip. Taking off his cloths, he stood before the other boy. Duo rised up off the bed and pulled Heero into a deep kiss. Heero took all of Duo's cloths off so that they were both naked standing in front of each other.  
  
Heero layed Duo on the bed and straddled the young man, rubbing his erection against Duo's. Heero managed to get the boy moaning,"Please take me I need you inside of me now!". Heero knew that this was the time to give the demon boy what he wanted so badly. Slicking his shaft, Heero began to slowly enter the other boy. As Heero's shaft was impaling him Duo threw his head back, arched his back and screamed Heero's name in pure ecstasy.  
  
Heero bent up and roughly kissed the smaller man writhing beneth him. Duo opened his mouth so that Heero could exsplore every inch of it with his tonge. After they broke off from each other's mouth to breathe, Duo moaned "Heero harder, please I need to feel you hard". With his plee, Heero began slamming his hips. Driving his shaft deep and hard into Duo. Duo then wrapped his legs around Heero to meet every thrust.  
  
Duo cryed out " Heero!" then came spurting his hot seed over Heero's chest. Soon after Duo Heero too surcame to his orgasm and spurted his seed deep within Duo. After he was finished, Heero colappsed totally spent.  
  
The too lay there just holding each other in the aftermath of what had just taken place. Duo began to sob into heero's chest, confurting the boy Heero asked "what's wrong Koi?". "after Today I will never see you again" Said Duo. Heero knew what Duo was talkining about.  
  
On his planet it is forbinden to anyone to love a demon, that is what he was taught. Heero stood up and brought Duo with him. Heero wrapped his wings around Duo, then kissed him deeply. When they parted Heero had turned Duo into a angel.  
  
Smiling Heero and Duo returned to Heero's home planet. And were greeted by all of his people. His father let Heero have the young man as his lover, oh as for the hunt well none cared that heero didn't kill a demon they were just glad to see the prince happy.  
  
Heero never told anyone that Duo use to be a demon and he never will.  
  
I won't tell if you won't;)  
  
  
  
Well hoped you liked my fic. Please review, THANKS( 


End file.
